


The Destructive Nature of Secrets.

by FreyaVenus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: This picks up directly after 2x07. Alec and Magnus get talking about what they really want from each other, and what they mean to one another. Things are looking up for them until the next morning when Jace and Clary come knocking at Magnus's door, interrupting a tender moment between the two.Along with them comes trouble in the form of a mysterious truth serum that gets everyone confessing their secrets. With everything out in the open, what will the Shadowhunters do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story just spiraled out of control and took on a life of its own. Nevertheless I hope you like it. I really appreciate any kind of feedback.

Magnus sat up in bed, resting against the headboard. Beside him, Alec was still asleep, face down with his head tilted in Magnus’ direction. The duvet was gathered at his lower back. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. Magnus felt butterflies in his stomach. Something like that had not happened in a long time. ‘He’s special’ thought Magnus to himself. He gently traced the few visible runes of Alec’s arm with his fingers. He could not get enough of Alec. 

Last night was magical. He was a little unsure at first, which is why he stopped Alec again. They spoke for a long time. Magnus wanted Alec to know that he was falling in love him. He had been hesitant to use the word love, afraid that he might scare Alec off. But he could think of no other word to express the gravity of the situation to Alec in the moment. He had been expecting Alec to look surprised or pull away confused. Instead he blushed furiously and told him, he too felt that way.

Alec told Magnus how special he was to him and how it was not about the sex itself. He admitted that it was about wanting to be as close as possible to Magnus. ‘I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for, but if you’re holding back because you think I need time, then please don’t. I know what I want, Magnus. I want you, all of you and I’ve never been so sure of anything before.’ Alec had been so honest and open with Magnus last night. 

Magnus did not think Alec could make his heart race anymore than he did yesterday. So they made out and Magnus introduced Alec to the wonders of intimacy. They went no further than oral sex because Magnus wanted them to have more time together first. If he was being honest he wanted their next time to be more romantic, something to show Alec just how much he means to Magnus. 

Magnus absentmindedly started to rub his own neck. He had no doubt they would be covered in splotches of color today. He smiled softly, whether Alec knew it or not, he did come across as possessive. Instead of waving his hand and taking care of his hickeys, he decided to wear them with pride. He looked down at the sleeping Alec with adoration shining through his eyes. Magnus knew that he too would have a number of hickeys littered around his neck and chest. In fact, Magnus was pretty sure he left one on his inner thigh. 

Magnus was content. For the first time in a very long time he was relaxed. Everything would be okay. With that thought he decided to wake Alec up to breakfast. He could have simply snapped his finger and made breakfast appear but he was feeling so good that he decided to make them something to eat. Slowly, moving Alec’s arm from around his waist, Magnus crept out of bed. He really hoped Alec would not wake up while he was gone. He really wanted a romantic morning in bed with his boyfriend. 

He quickly donned on a robe. Even though Jace had not come home since the previous night, he really had no desire to be found in the kitchen cooking in his birthday suit. It was a dark blue robe and it was simple. ‘Alec would like this’ Magnus thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

As he was finishing up breakfast he heard the rustle of his bed sheets. Alec was starting to wake up. Excitedly Magnus plates everything up and walks towards his bedroom. “Good morning,” greeted Magnus.

“Morning,” Alec replied, voice still heavy with sleep. It made Magnus smile, watching Alec so unguarded and relaxed in his bed wearing nothing other a blanket. Magnus brought their food over and they started to have breakfast. It made Magnus’ heart swell with joy that this came so easily to the both of them. They discussed what they had planned for their day and in that moment the both of them felt encapsulated in a bubble of bliss. 

After Magnus snapped away their breakfast, they lay in bed just cuddling and kissing. Magnus has learnt that Alec really enjoyed being hugged. He had a feeling it was not something that Alec did often. As they kissed lazily, simply enjoying the feel of each other’s skin Magnus wished that they could remain here, like this forever. 

Sensing that his boyfriend was beginning to drown in his own thoughts Alec, decided to do something about it. Slowly, but confidently he began kissing Magnus’ jaw, then his neck, where he sucked on his sweet spot until the warlock was moaning underneath him. Magnus’ vocal appreciation of his efforts only served to further boost his confidence. From there on, he headed south with his kisses. Slowly, as if he were worship every inch of skin he was currently displaying. 

He unknotted his front on his robe and with a quick glance to Magnus, to make sure this was alright with him, took him in his mouth. Alec was a fast learner and while his technique was far from perfect, his enthusiasm drove Magnus crazy and eventually to his completion. Alec smiled at Magnus like he had just won something. Laughing at Alec’s triumphant expression, he pulled him up towards himself. He kissed the shadowhunter and then with flipped them over so that he was now above Alec.

Fully intending to return the gesture, Magnus too started kissing Alec’s neck. He was going to make him see stars, he decided. Before Magnus could go any further there were loud knocks at his door. Alec looked slightly alarmed.

“Leave it be, they will go away,” said Magnus, trying to reassure Alec. Alec looked tempted to agree with Magnus. 

“Magnus! We need to speak to you now,” came a voice from the door. 

“It’s Jace. And he said we,” Alec said as he started to panic. “Who did he bring with him?” asked Alec suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Magnus could see Alec freaking out. He reached out and placed a hand on Alec’s heart. “Calm down, it’s alright. I’ll go chase them away,” Magnus told Alec. Alec nodded, but he was still tense. 

With a sigh, Magnus reluctantly got out of bed. He reached for his robe, not bothering to find something more appropriate. After all this was his house and Jace was interrupting the plans he had for Alec. As he opened the door, he made no attempt to hide how annoyed he was. 

“You have the worst timing,” stated Magnus. He then looked over Jace’s shoulder and saw Clary. “Biscuit, you should teach him some manners,” admonished Magnus.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus. We really need your help or we would not have come over,” apologized Clary. “And I did make him knock for precisely that reason,” added Clary as she looked at Magnus clad in a robe he haphazardly donned. 

“Fine, what do you need and will it take long?” he asked the both of them. 

“We don’t know. The strangest thing just happened to us and we don’t know anyone who might have answers about it. You’re pretty old so we thought there were things that you would know that the Clave might not,” Jace said as he stared at Magnus’ neck. Clary followed Jace’s line of sight and blushed.

“I’m sorry if we interrupted something,” Clary said while avoiding Magnus’ gaze. 

“You did and while I forgive you, Jace is another matter all together,” Magnus said sounding more annoyed than ever. After looking around his living room he sighed and finally said, “Okay, I’ll help you. Just sit here and don’t touch a thing,” he said looking at Jace. 

Magnus went back to his room and locked his door. He was slightly disappointed to see Alec fully dressed and putting his shoes on. ‘That’s all I get for now’ thought Magnus to himself with a frown. 

When Alec looked up from tying his laces and saw Magnus’ frown he chuckled. “Maybe once Jace leaves, you can show me how you magic clothes off, “Alec said as he bit his bottom lip. There was a devious glint in his eyes that Magnus really liked. 

“Or I could show you right now?” Magnus suggested as he walked up to his boyfriend. “I’ll soundproof the room and lock the door while I’m at it and then I…” Magnus’ words were cut off but Jace calling for Magnus. Magnus rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Magnus, let’s go out there so we can talk to Jace, and then we can kick him out and have the rest of the day to ourselves,” Alec pleaded. His will power was wearing out. At this rate Magnus would not have to say much to convince him to just stay in the room while he magically removed Jace from his house. Jace was not an idiot, most of the time. Surely, he knew he was interrupting so he hoped his parabatai had a good reason for doing so. 

“Fine, fine. You’re right,” Magnus agreed as he walked towards his wardrobe to pick an outfit. Deciding to give him some privacy to get changed Alec headed for the door. Just as he was about to open it, “Oh, biscuit is with Jace,” said Magnus.

“Alright, thanks,” Alec replied. He opened the door and shut it behind him immediately. He did not need Jace barging in while Magnus was changing just because the door was slightly opened. He took a step towards the living room before feeling self conscious. They would know that he was in Magnus’ room. That Alec had spent the night. He saw the marks on his neck in the mirror; he should have asked Magnus to heal them. Realizing that he was over thinking, Alec tried to shrug the feeling off as he reached the living room. 

Clary was sat with her feet under her body and Jace was resting his head on his hands. They looked exhausted. “Hey,” Alec called out. His voice seemed to have woken the both of them up. As they looked at him he asked “Coffee?”

“Yes please,” Clary said. He did not miss the way she did not meet his eyes. ‘At least she feels just as awkward’ thought Alec; he was pleased he was not the only one. Jace however was not subtle. “Whoa are those hickeys?” asked Jace, completely oblivious to how self conscious his parabatai was feeling. 

Not wanting to shy away from it, Alec nodded. “Yes they are now, do you want any coffee?” he asked Jace, sounding bored and annoyed at the same time. Surprised at Alec behavior Jace’s smile widened and he nodded.

Alec went to the kitchen to make them all coffee, as Magnus appeared. He was still in the kitchen but he could hear them talking. 

“Okay now, tell me what happened,” said Magnus, sounding serious. He sounded like the High warlock of Brooklyn. For some reason, that made Alec weak in the knees. Who knew Alec enjoyed watching Magnus be his all powerful self? He quickly brought the coffee out and handed the first two mugs to Clary and Magnus before quickly grabbing the other two, for himself and Jace.

Magnus thanked him with a kiss on the cheek but that was enough to turn him red, in front of Jace and Clary. Jace smirked at Alec and Clary smiled softly.

“Luke’s sister came to the Jade Wolf today...” Clary explained. She told Magnus about everything that had happened and the cries that she heard. She explained that she and Jace had helped an angel escape from Valentine’s captivity. She spoke about the soul sword and the destruction it was capable of if wielded by the wrong person. She told him about the vision the angel had shown her. All through her retelling of the events, the three of them sat in silence.

“Biscuit, I don’t know what to tell you,” Magnus said worriedly. “I don’t remember ever meeting an angel. I know they are incredibly rare. I’m not sure why you heard its cry and no one else. I’m sorry,” Magnus said. Alec reached for Magnus’ unoccupied hand. He could see that Magnus was really troubled and he wanted to be able to lend his support.

“I’m so sick of Valentine,” spat Jace. His aggression caught everyone in the room off guard. “Every terrible thing that has happened is because of him. He’s probably the reason Clary could hear the cries! He’s hurt her. He’s hurt enough people. The next time I see him, I’ll kill him,” Jace seethed. 

“You do that, just make sure he doesn’t wipe out the entire Downworld first,” Magnus said. His voice sounded empty. “Hey, I’ll never let that happen. I’ll make sure you and everyone you care about are safe,” said Alec lovingly. His declaration softened Jace’s expression. He could feel radiate off his bond with Alec. 

If Jace was surprised, he hid it well. “Of course, we won’t let anyone else get hurt in this war,” Jace agreed. The tender moment among the four was broken the moment Isabelle rushed in, whip in her hand looking ready for a battle.

“Izzy?” Alec said, confused as to why his sister had just stormed in. Izzy looked around, she saw no danger. She saw everyone looking at her shocked at her enterance.

“My dear, I appreciate a grand entrance, but even I think this is a little too much,” Magnus said. His words were light but he was not relaxed. Something was wrong, he could just tell. 

“Alec, you sent me a text about an emergency. You told me to get here as soon as I could so I rushed over!” exclaimed Izzy. She put her whip away and showed Alec the text he had sent her. Alec took the phone from her. She had indeed received a text for help from him. 

“It’s from me,” confirmed Alec. “But I haven’t seen my phone all day. There’s no way I could have sent that,” he added. 

“Something is wrong,” Magnus said. He stood up and started to pace. “I feel it, it’s like something is nudging past my wards, softly and not aggressively,” he stated to the group of shadowhunters. Immediately, Alec stood up and rushed to his bow and arrow while Jace grabbed his seraph blade. Clary got her blade out too and Izzy unleashed her whip. In a matter of seconds, they were all ready for combat.

Magnus’ hands lit up in blue flames. They were all facing his door. Suddenly a portal opened and a canister came out of it. Just as suddenly as it opened, it closed. They took a step towards the canister to examine it. It did not seem to do anything. Jace took the lead by walking towards it. He was cautious. Just as he was two paces away from reaching it, it exploded. Not in fire, but smoke. 

The whole room was filled with smoke. “What’s happening?” cried Clary. Jace instinctively stood in front of Clary to protect her and Alec did the same with Magnus. Logically, he knew Magnus did not need help but he felt compelled to make sure he was alright. 

“It’s a truth serum, it forces the people exposed to it tell their deepest and darkest secrets,” Magnus said. “Why would anyone do this? Better yet who would want us to come clean with each other?” Magnus wondered out loud. 

“I feel lightheaded,” Isabelle said. “Yeah actually so do I,” added Alec. Jace and Clary expressed the same thing. 

“Okay, all of you sit down,” Magnus instructed. “The serum, will eventually leave your body. It might take a while. I suggest you all get comfortable, because I am not going to let any of you try to look for the person responsible for this odd turn of events right now. So no one leaves until you all are back to normal,” Magnus commanded. He did not want to see any of these people get hurt and if he had to lock them in his house to make sure they were okay, he could do it. 

“You seem fine,” observed Alec. Magnus touched Alec’s cheek gently. “I am not affected, I’m half-demon. I am immune to most potions and serums that Nephilim are sensitive to,” explained Magnus.

“So all of us are going to start blurting our truths while you just sit here and listen?” asked Jace. 

“Well, when you put it like that yes. You will remember everything you say and everything said here. I will just make sure this place is protected because all of you are vulnerable now. I will also stop you from doing anything stupid,” stated Magnus.

“What kind of stupid things?” asked Izzy. “Well that’s the thing about the truth my dear, it can evoke certain responses. So I will keep you from hurting yourselves,” Magnus said.

Silence washed over the room. All of them looked worried. “Will we have any control over what we say?” asked Alec. “I’m afraid not, the serum was designed to get a person talking. It isn’t specific,” Magnus replied. With that everyone started panicking.

“Maybe you should leave the room,” suggested Jace to Magnus. “After all, we are going to be embarrassing ourselves and you should be spared the humiliation of it all,” reasoned Jace.

“I can’t trust you all to not get into a fight now, but I do promise that I will not repeat anything you say as a result of this serum,” swore Magnus. That seemed to have appeased Jace who simply nodded. All four of the shadowhunters looked at each other, this was going to be very uncomfortable. 

“I’m afraid of ducks, terrified actually,” announced Jace. He seemed shocked that the words had come out of his mouth. He looked at Magnus is horror. “And so it begins,” said Magnus. 

“I did not even think of that, how did I say it?” Jace asked Magnus. “Any secret you have will come out Jace, that’s all I know,” Magnus said sadly. Secretly, Magnus was terrified about what Alec would potentially say. He had seemed happy earlier but he could just be trying to please Magnus. 

Magnus decided that no matter what Alec said he would not react immediately. If he regretted last night, Magnus would apologize once the serum has worn off. If he decides to walk out of Magnus’ life, he would accept that. It would break his heart but he would never want for Alec to be unhappy. 

“I walked in on Simon changing earlier today and realized that he was pretty hot. It’s the first time I’ve found him attractive,” Clary said. Her truth surprised everyone. “Really? The first time?” asked Jace. 

“Yeah,” Clary admitted impassively. Jace nodded and turned away. He was trying really hard to not let that affect him but it did. So badly. 

“I love you, I am sure of it, but I am scared that if I tell you, you will run away from me,” Alec said to Magnus. Magnus was stunned. He could not move, he could not think of anything to say. “You don’t have to say anything, you deserve to speak your truth when you are you and not under the influence of a truth serum,” Alec added quickly. He did not expect a reply from Magnus. It was too soon. Their relationship was so new. He was not disappointed when Magnus nodded, just annoyed that he had blurted it out unplanned. When he found the person responsible for their situation he was going to make that person pay. 

His admission surprised everyone in the room. “I’m so happy for you, “said Izzy. “Yeah man, I’m glad you’re happy,” Jace chimed in. Clary simply smiled at Alec before Izzy spoke again, “I also hoped my advice helped you with last night.” As the words escaped her mouth she seemed shocked. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked at a blushing Alec. 

“Yeah, about that thanks,” he said clearly mortified. “What advice?” asked Magnus. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I asked Izzy about sex, because I was not sure,” confessed Alec. 

“Oh, Alexander, if you ever have any questions you can always ask me,” Magnus said softly as he rubbed the backs of Alec’s hands. “Any question at all, I will never judge you or laugh,” Magnus added with so much sincerity it made Alec blush even more. “Yeah, now on I’ll always ask you,” Alec whispered back as he rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus pulled him closed and hugged him, as much as he could while still being sat beside him. 

“This is so mushy,” said Jace. “Shut up!” both Izzy and Clary yelled at him in unison. At that both Magnus and Alec laughed. Once again a silence washed over room. 

“I think I might be addicted to yin fen,” announced Izzy. There was a moment of silence before everyone spoke at once. “What’s yin fen?” asked Jace. “Is that a drug?” Clary inquired, very confused about the whole situation. “How did that happen?” asked Alec, who looked terrified. 

Izzy looked at Magnus. He smiled sadly at her. “I thought so when I met you at the Hunter’s Moon,” said Magnus. Izzy looked down at her shoes and felt tears run down her face. “Aldertree gave it to me when my demon wound was taking too long to heal. It’s why I did not pass the purity trial,” Isabelle explained. 

“It’s a drug made from vampire venom, a fact I just learned actually. I have been looking for more, since Aldertree left and I finished my last box,” she added while sobbing now. Alec went over to his sister and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and consoled her as she wet the entire front of his t-shirt. “You’re going to be okay, we will help you through this and when this is done we will teach Aldertree a lesson,” Alec swore. 

At her big brothers words Izzy cried some more. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I’m a mess,” she said. Magnus joined moved towards Izzy as well. “When this is done with I’m going to examine you. You have not been using for long but there’s no way of knowing what harm has already been done to your body,” he explained soothingly. “It’s going to be hard Isabelle, to recover from this, but you have the support of your family right here and that will help you,” he said.

“Izzy, I know I’ve been a dick lately but I will help in any way that I can,” Jace promised and hugged her tight. “You’re my little sister too,” he said voice heavy with emotion. Izzy nodded as she silently kept sobbing into Alec’s chest. Alec kept rubbing her back, trying to soothe his little sister like he did when they were younger. The room fell silent save for Izzy’s soft sobs. 

Alec looked at his boyfriend who looked very troubled. He figured Magnus was just as concerned about Isabelle as he was. It warmed his heart that Magnus would care so deeply for his sister. Not wanting to say anything right now, especially given their situation, Alec resolved to talk to Magnus about this later. As time went by Alec was beginning hope that the serum no longer affected them. 

Just as he was about to say something about it, out of the corner of his eye he saw Jace struggle for breathe. He looked like he could not breathe but it became apparent that he was trying hard to not say something out loud. “Just say it, Jace. You look like you’re choking,” implored Clary. Jace shook his head violently while looking at her like she just suggested he cut his own head off. 

“She’s right you know,” Magnus said, looking a little worried at the blond. “The truth will force itself out, against it you’re completely powerless,” Magnus reminded Jace. 

Finally after what seemed like forever Jace spoke. His voice raspy “I am in love with you, Clary. I cannot deny it anymore. I know this makes me a sick bastard but I am helpless. It kills me to think that you’re going to move on to someone else because I want you all to myself. This is as messed up as it can get, but I want you. I miss they way your body feels against mine when I pull you in for a kiss and the way our lips fit against each, like we were made to be.”

After his short and shocking spiel Jace groaned and covered his face with his hands. Alec had never seen his parabatai embarrassed before, but then again he never heard him profess his love for his sister either. The occupants of the room were in shock, except Clary who oddly enough despite blushing a bright shade of red, looked a little relieved at Jace’s admission.

Izzy stopped crying and looked between Jace and Clary, a small smile playing on lips. Alec was confused, he felt sorry for Jace. He knew a thing or two about unrequited love and knew how badly it hurts. He was also starting to like Clary, so he felt a little sad for her too, she clearly had feeling for Jace as well. Magnus just smiled and shook his head. 

“What if you two weren’t siblings?” asked Magnus, clearly playing with fire right now. Jace growled at him. “You think I don’t wish that?” asked Jace, seething in anger. Magnus did not seem bothered at Jace’s anger. Instead he looked to Clary. “What about you, biscuit?” he asked, completely calm.

“This isn’t funny Magnus,” snapped Clary. “Of course I wish we weren’t brother and sister. I…I am in love with him as well,” admitted Clary both pained and embarrassed. “Well then the both of you should hold on to that feeling,” Magnus said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jace asked, outraged at Magnus’ suggestion. “Just that nothing in life is ever certain, blondie. You might get your wish sooner than you know,” Magnus answered cryptically. “You’re a cruel man, Magnus Bane,” Jace said in a hollow voice. 

“The future isn’t certain, and if there’s one thing I’ve learnt along the years is that people lie, and when the truth comes to light, it can be life altering. So hang in there,” Magnus stated emphatically. Everyone around him looked lost. Jace and Clary looked at him like he had lost his mind. 

“Magnus,” Alec called out, hoping that he would not need to say anything else to get his boyfriend to stop talking. This was evidently hurting the both of them. Magnus nodded and did not press the matter. Just like that they all sat in an awkward silence. Until all of them started coughing, except for Magnus of course who looked immensely relieved. “It’s over,” he announced.

“Thank Raziel,” said Jace. “I’m just going to go for a walk around the block to clear my head,” informed Jace. Alec nodded and no one else said or did anything. Right before Jace opened the door to get out of the room, Clary informed the whole room and a rather conflicted Jace that she was going with him. While Jace did not seem happy to have the company he nodded and they headed out. 

Magnus took Izzy’s hand and gently guided her to a guest bedroom. Alec knew he meant to examine Izzy. Alec was nervous, he was worried about Jace and Clary but right now he was terrified about what he was going to learn about Izzy’s condition. He walked towards the guest room and saw Magnus’ magic cover Izzy like a blanket. He stood by the door and watched Magnus work. Once it was done he looked at Magnus and asked, “So, will she be okay?”

With a sad smile Magnus nodded. “It’s going to be okay but recovery will be difficult and painful,” he said sadly. “I can manage that,” Izzy said softly. “I’m glad, my dear because you will need to be strong,” Magnus said as he placed a kiss on her temple. “Now get some rest,” added Magnus. He turned around to look at Alec. His glassy eyes caught the attention of both his sister and boyfriend. “I’m going to be okay Alec,” reassured Izzy. She then told Magnus to take care of Alec.

Magnus smiled. “Always,” he replied. With that Magnus and Alec left Izzy to get some sleep. Alec walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. “Will she really be okay?” he asked Magnus. Magnus sat next to him and rubbed him between the shoulders. “Yes,” he said confidently. “She’s strong and willing to do this. She’s going to be fine Alexander,” he said soothingly. Alec found tears escaping his eyes. He was too distraught to hide them or wipe them away. “I did this, Magnus. I should have taken better care of her. It was my duty and I failed, now she’s going to suffer for it,” Alec confided solemnly. 

“Alexander, she’s a big girl. Her decisions are her own. You cannot protect her from the world. You must not blame yourself,” stressed Magnus. He knew Alec would do this. He wiped away his boyfriends’ tears. “This is going to be a trying time for you as well, let me help you. Let me be there for you, this is not something you have to do alone,” Magnus said to Alec. 

“Yes, I need you,” Alec replied before hugging Magnus with all his might. “I’m scared, Magnus. I don’t want to lose her,” he whispered softly. “I know, but trust me everything is going to be okay.” The both of them retired to Magnus’ room to get some rest. Alec lay on Magnus’ chest, so grateful to have this amazing man in his life. Magnus pulled him close and thought to himself ‘I love you too, Alexander, with all of my heart.’

Outside Clary pushed Jace against a wall, in an alley. “I know this is wrong, but I…I need this,” she said as she crashed her lips to his. Without wasting a moment Jace responded, just as enthusiastically. This may be wrong but they needed each other. A minute later, Jace pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips. They kissed like their lives depended on it. They finally pulled apart when they realized that they would inevitably end up in a bed if they did not stop. “I love you, Jace,” said Clary sadly as she walked away, leaving a forlorn Jace standing in an empty alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know the ending is a little open ended. The implication here is that everything ends well for every character.


End file.
